Corazón Solitario
by FiraLili
Summary: -¿Qué es esto?- me pregunto con la voz quebrada. -Un libro- le conteste simplemente. Como un libro y una respuesta pueden cambiar el sentido de una pregunta.
1. Corazón Solitario

**Hola! Este Dramione me salio en una clase en que estaba aburrida, espero que le guste, al final aclaraciones por si no lo entendieron.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**Corazón Solitario.**_

La observo por alguna extraña razón la miro aunque sé que está prohibido, sus movimientos son suaves y delicados, sus ojos avellanas brillan mientras leía el libro, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, unos mechones caen por su cara, hermosa, esa palabra la describía perfectamente.

Ella sigue con su lectura, adoro verla leer aunque nunca lo admitiré me encanta ver como sus ojos cambian al leer de felicidad a tristeza, de angustia a esperanza, como negar que me encanta la forma que muerde su labio inferior cuando está nerviosa pero sobre todo me encantaba la forma en que sonreía tan especial e inocente.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en el momento en que ella alzo su vista clavándola en mí, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, había acabado el libro lo sabía, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

-¿Qué es esto?- me pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-Un libro- le conteste simplemente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

La pregunta en si no tenía sentido alguno, pero yo sabía a qué se refería.

-Porque soy un corazón solitario, Hermione… solo eso.

Salgo de la biblioteca no puedo ofrecer lo que ella anhelaba, oigo un sollozo.

-Draco… gracias- oí que susurro.

Avanzo no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, no aguantaría, esas últimas palabras me habían desarmado.

**¿Lo entendieron? Jajaja mis amigas no lo entendieron hasta que le hice una continuación relatada por Hermione, en ese momento lo entendieron… ¿Les gustaría saber qué es lo que perturbo tanto a Hermione y como a Draco? Pues manden mucho Reviews y les pondré la continuación. xD**

_**Hola, estoy volviendo a poner este two-shot. Pues tenía muchas faltas de ortografía. Gracias por todo el apoyo brindado.**_


	2. Adiós

**Gracias por su apoyo… bien aquí tienen la parte contada por Hermione disfrútenla.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**Corazón Solitario.**_

Sé que me observa, cuando llegó a la biblioteca y me dio el libro de Romeo y Julieta me sorprendí pero no objete nada, cuando se sentó frente a mí tampoco dije nada de todos modos nadie venía a la biblioteca a estas horas, sentía su mirada fija en mi persona, sus ojos grises cual hielo, los nervios se hicieron presente pero se fueron cuando me sumergí en la lectura.

Cada párrafo que leía lo hacia mío, cuanto dolía ese amor… un amor correspondido pero prohibido, mi pecho se oprimía la lectura llegaba al final, casi odio el hecho de que leía rápido… mil preguntas rondaron mi cabeza ¿Romeo descubriría la farsa? ¿Julieta despertaría a tiempo? ¿Por qué Malfoy me miraba tanto y fijamente?

Mi corazón latió acelerado no porque al final ambos murieron… no… una nota al final de la historia con una caligrafía pulcra y de un verde esmeralda, la tome entre mis dedos lo que decía hizo que mis latidos se detuvieran y se aceleraran al mismo tiempo.

"Te amo, pero no puedo darte lo que quieres".

Alce mi vista intentando contener mis lágrimas, el me seguía mirando no parecía sorprendido.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté con mi voz quebrada por retener mis lágrimas.

-Un libro- me contesto sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué?- volví a preguntar, sabía que mi pregunta no tenía sentido pero él la entendería.

-Porque soy un corazón solitario… Hermione, solo eso.

Se levantó y salió de la biblioteca, mi voluntad ya no puedo retener mis lágrimas y las deje salir con un sollozo, no escuchaba sus pasos se había quedado.

-Draco… gracias- susurre pero lo bastante alto para que él lo pudiera escuchar, apreté la hoja tenía en mis dedos.

Lo escuche caminar… se iba, limpie mis lágrimas lo comprendía nuestro amor era posible pero imposible, igual que Romeo y Julieta.

**¿Ya lo entendieron? xD espero que me dejen muchos reviews… acepto quejas, tomatazos… TODO xD.**

_**Ahora sí, concluí con las reparaciones necesarias. Gracias de nuevo a las personas que este two-shot agrado. Me siento honrada en saberme en sus favoritos o alertas.**_

_**FiraLili **_


End file.
